Alexander Minion
Alexander Minion is the main antagonist in the first Spy Kids film. Background Alexander Minion was an intelligence agent - spy - in the Organization of Super Spies, the OSS, and he worked with such individuals as Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez, Ms Gradenko, Fegan Floop and Mr Lisp, in the Third Brain project - which was to create a superhuman intelligence which would govern the world's armies. Alexander had a rivalry with Gregorio because Gregorio always acted smarter than Alexander. Gregorio cheated on the Third Brain, by stealing the actual Brain and replacing it. Alexander always wanted to lord it over others but he ended up working with Fegan Floop in his later days. With Floop Floop was announcing his Spy Kids to Mr Lisp, a businessman and investor, but Minion told Floop the Kids lacked their brains, meaning the Third Brain. Floop, however, wasn't interested in super-intelligence - he just wanted his TV show. Minion announced the idea was "very good" but later on he grew dissatisfied with Floop. Floop also began falling out with Minion saying that he had been "burning under his headlights." But Minion took action and told Floop that to send a child, they should send a child: he summoned the doubles of the Cortez kids, to which Floop was impressed. So, Minion launched the Spy Kids at Carmen and Juni, aiming to kill them, (when Floop just wanted them captured) but the kids escaped; Carmen realizing that Ms Gradenko's bracelet had a spying tracking device. Betraying Floop Floop got depressed and wanted to cancel the project, but Alexander Minion came in and said that things were going well, he was examining the Spy Kids and said they now had doubles of every important child of every world leader, including the United States president. Minion seemed to intend on gaining power by using the doubles to replace the kids - but Floop finally called it quits and cancelled the project, saying he would retire; but Minion stepped up and sadistically announced he, Alexander Minion, would lock Floop in jail and replace him as leader. So, Minion called on the Cortez doubles and locked a shocked Floop up in the virtual jail, and Minion gleefully took over the business. He now programmed the Third Brain to destroy. He greeted Ms. Gradenko and her henchmen and Mr. Lisp, and he announced that everything so far was a success, and they owed the success to Floop himself. Then suddenly, Floop's voice announced on intercom that there was a problem with the robots, to which Lisp said he thought Floop wasn't there. Minion said he wasn't, but went to check anyway. When in the lab, he yelled out for Floop, but was confronted by Juni Cortez, who mocked him, and then his parents and sister appeared. Gregorio told Minion they had a score to settle and he chained Alexander Minion to the transformation chair, giving him a Fooglie robot head that Floop had modeled, and told Alexander to press the switch. Alexander was left alone in the room as the Cortezes ran out, but he pressed the switch, leaving him with three hands and faces. The final confrontation Alexander Minion returned to Lisp and Gradenko and Lisp was shocked. The Spy Kids arrived; and then Minion watched in glee as they approached. But Gregorio's brother jumped in and saved the day, and Floop programmed the Spy Kids to see Minion and Lisp as evil. So they tossed them and Gradenko around, and presumably, this encounter wiped all evil thoughts out of Minion, because in the second and third films, he is now on Floop's side again and helping the Cortezes. He still has his three heads, but seems more pleasant than before. Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Redeemed Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutants Category:Failure-Intolerant